


Agape

by Dawn_Breathes_Life



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Other, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 05:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Breathes_Life/pseuds/Dawn_Breathes_Life
Summary: Ignis worries if he would never be the father that his precious infant daughter deserves as he comforts her during a stormy night.





	Agape

Ignis jostled awake to a clap of thunder that shook the apartment. He sat upright, the sound of rain pelting against the window harmonized with another crash of thunder in a haunting orchestra of the night. Ignis listened to the sound of the storm, hearing something not quite right. Beyond the howl of the wind that banged the tree branches on the window of his and your bedroom. The crescendo of the rain on the roof like the stomping of boots on the ground. Under the boisterous ruckus there was something softer under it all that even with Ignis’s sensitive hearing after his blindness, he had to strain to hear it. The one sound that made Ignis’s heart crack and his stomach drop. The soft cries of his and your infant daughter, Seraphina, emitting down the hall, drowned out by the raging storm.

He pulled the covers off him, stepping onto the cold hardwood floor, not bothering to retrieve his protective visor from his nightstand.

“Ignis?” you asked groggily, “Where are you going? Is Seraphina alright, did the storm wake her?”

“Sleep Love,” Ignis kissed your forehead, “I’m merely checking on Seraphina.”

You nodded, still half asleep yourself. Ignis chuckled as he heard the soft purr coming from your lips, signaling that you were fast asleep.

He maneuvered his way through the eternal darkness toward the nursery. He pushed open the door of the nursery to the terrified cries of his baby girl filling the room. Ignis rushed toward the direction of the crib as another clap of thunder erupted in the night sky, emitting another shrill cry from his daughter. “Daddy’s here,” Ignis cooed in a hushed voice, his best attempt of baby talk. He reached down into the crib, groping slightly until his fingers were grasped by chubby little fingers. “Shh, my little Firefly, you’re all right. Daddy’s got you.”

He cradled Seraphina in his arms, kissing her forehead as he made his way over to the rocking chair. Seraphina’s cries have quieted into hiccups and whimpers as Ignis held her in his strong, lean arms. She nuzzled into Ignis’s chest as her tiny fingers grasped onto his nightshirt. Ignis rested his cheek on the crown of his daughter’s head, rubbing the pad of this thumb along her smooth skin of her hand. When another clap of thunder shook the apartment. Ignis felt Seraphina jump in his arms. Her face scrunched up as another wave of tears streamed down her chubby cheeks.

“Now, now,” Ignis shifted his daughter in his arms so that she was facing him, “My little Firefly, there’s nothing to fear.” He rested his forehead against Seraphina’s before wiping her tears away. “Not while I’m here.”

Ignis flinched when he felt Seraphina’s little fingers groping his face. Her small hand rested on the edge of his scar. Her fingernails slightly digging into the damaged skin as if to try to remove it. Ignis closed his unmarried eye, letting out a sad breath through his nose as he cupped his hand over her small ones, running the pad of his thumb on her smooth skin. He kissed her fingers before tucking her back into his arms, resting her head over his heart. Ignis kissed the side of her head, rocking the chair as he blinked back tears.

Ignis sang in a low, hush voice.  
“When the night has come  
And the land is dark  
And the moon is the only light we’ll see.”

Seraphina buried her face into Ignis’s chest as if trying to escape the storm that continued to rage outside, finding as much comfort in her father’s warm, strong embrace.

“No, I won’t be afraid.  
Oh, I won’t be afraid  
Just as long, as you stand, stand by me,  
So darling, darling stand by me  
Oh, stand by me  
Oh, stand now, stand by me. Stand by me.”

Seraphina let out a tiny sound that Ignis could only surmise was a yawn as she nuzzled further into his chest. He continued to hum the melody to his daughter, rocking gentling back and forth in his chair. Ignis couldn’t help but smile as he gingerly shifted her in his arms so that she would be more comfortable as she dozed further into her little dream world. The storm outside began to still with only the telltale drizzle of rain continuing to patter against the windows 

”If the sky that we look upon  
Should tumble and fall  
Or the mountain should crumble to the sea  
I won’t cry, I won’t cry  
No, I won’t shed a tear  
Just as long, as you stand  
Stand by me.”

Ignis turned his head to the direction of the window, sensing the moon peeking from behind the clouds, illuminating the nursery in its pale light. His lips curled into a sad smile, recalling the time he had spent with his friends. Camping in the wilderness with the campfire light that married with the moonlight. In spite the threat of Deamons patrolling the outskirts of the Safe Havens, he still enjoyed those times he had with his friends, his brothers. Their youthful faces forever play in his mind, times he had taken for granted when he had sight. How he wished he could turn back time to see their faces once more. Even though Ignis never regretted the choices he had made that resulted in his blindness, and wouldn’t change a thing. His only regret was to never see your face again or to truly know what Seraphina looks like.

“And Darling, darling stand by me  
Oh, stand by me  
Oh, stand now, stand by me, stand by me  
Whenever you’re in trouble won’t you stand by me?  
Oh, stand by me  
Oh, stand now, stand by me.”

“Sweet dreams my Firefly,” A silent tear ran down Ignis’s cheek, running the pad of his thumb along the smooth skin of his daughter’s cheek.

He tried to picture what she looked like, for descriptions of what you and others have told him could only go so far. He wanted to see her for himself, to truly see his daughter smile her bright smile that matches her musical laughter that seemed to reverberate off the walls. The bright twinkle in her eyes as he reads her favorite bedtime story. The color of her eyes, were they truly the same shade of seafoam green as his? Did she resemble him at all?

“I wish I knew what you looked like Seraphina,” Ignis gingerly traced her features with his fingers, “Even if it were for only a moment.” He kissed her forehead, “To see your smile, to see you grow to the beautiful woman I know you will become.”

Ignis traced his fingers along the shell of her ears, noting how delicate and small they were. Seraphina stirred in her sleep, gripping Ignis’s pinky finger and moving his hand away but keeping her grip on her father’s finger. Ignis brought her hand up to his lips and kissed her soft knuckles. He continued to rock once more, humming his lullaby until he too drifted off to sleep.

* * *  
The chirping of birds woke you up as the golden light of the sun greeted you in your slumber. Chasing away the terrors of the storm of the night before. You groped the sheets, searching for something warm to snuggle with for a few more minutes. To enjoy the little peace and quiet before you had to start your motherly duties by feeding your insatiable four-month-old.

“Ignis?” You scanned the room with groggy eyes when you felt the sheets were cold. “Ignis, Love?” You pouted as you realized that you were alone, “He could have at least left a note saying he was going to be out.”

You rolled out of bed, wrapping yourself in a robe, fighting the morning chill. Trudging toward Seraphina’s nursery you could already anticipate that Seraphina was already awake in her crib. You could picture Seraphina snuggling with her Tonberry plushie that Ignis had bought the day she was born and since then that plushie has remained her faithful bedside companion. When you cracked the door to the nursery open, however, it wasn’t a Tonberry Seraphina was snuggling against. But Ignis.

A warm smile spread across your face as you leaned against the doorframe. In Seraphina’s grasp was Ignis’s pinky, that occasionally, she would stir in her slumber, bringing his hand closer. And Ignis too would stir, pulling Seraphina closer to his chest as if they were both having the same dream and wanted to stay close to one another. They would both sigh in unison when they were settled, making you chuckle to yourself at how much alike they were.

You pulled out your phone from your robe pocket, wanting to capture this rare moment of Ignis sleeping with your daughter in his arms. You turned on your camera as you tried to get the perfect angle of your slumbering family. Once you found the right angle you snapped the shot, cursing at yourself when the shutter blared. Seeming louder in the morning silence. Ignis’s unmarred eye fluttered open.

“Y/N,” His voice ragged from sleep, “Love, what are you doing?” He sat up in the rocking chair, adjusting Seraphina in his arm so that she was more comfortable as she continued to slumber on.

“Nothing,” You pocketed your phone as you made your way across the room to give your husband a chaste kiss on the lips. “was just admiring the view. Good morning My Love.”

“Good morning, Kitten.” Ignis purred planting a lingering kiss on your lips, “I’m sorry Love, I must have dozed off while getting Seraphina settled.”

“No need to apologize Ignis, I should be the one to apologize. My poor baby feared a storm and I wasn’t there to help.” You squeezed yourself onto Ignis’s lap, aware of Seraphina and did your best not to disturb her.

You rested your head on Ignis’s shoulder, watching as Seraphina fluttered her beautiful seafoam green eyes open. She furrowed her brows, blinking away the last grasp of sleep. When her vision came into focus a bright smile lit up her face when she laid eyes on the two of you.

“Good morning our little Firefly,” Ignis cooed, kissing Seraphina’s forehead.

“Did you sleep well?” You leaned in to kiss Seraphina as well, laughing softly hearing the sweet music of Seraphina’s giggles, “Aren’t you happy this morning.”

Seraphina flailed her arms up and down a smile still on her face as another round of giggles filled the nursery. That even you couldn’t help but laugh along with your daughter. It was the whimsical sound to ever grace Ignis’s ears hearing the both of you laughing. You both had the same laugh, a kind of laugh that was like windchimes gently being rustled in the wind. The kind of laugh that one couldn’t help but feel happy yourself upon hearing it. That even Ignis wasn’t immune to the infectious sound of your and Seraphina’s laughter. For every time he heard the two of you his chest would swell with so much love.

A tiny hand clawed at Ignis’s chin, hooking his bottom lip. Ignis pretended to nibble on the little finger, promoting more high-pitched giggles and another tiny hand clawing at Ignis’s face. Ignis went after the little fingers again only to stop when Seraphina rested her hand just below his scar of his left eye.

Ignis took hold of Seraphina’s hand drawing it away from his scar, “Y/N,” he paused for a beat as if he was debating on what to say next, “Does—what does Seraphina look like?”

A sad smile curled at your lips, studying Seraphina who was now gnawing at her finger. “She looks like you,” you reached out, plucking Seraphina’s finger away from her drooling mouth, “She has your eyes, such a focused little stare with that little hint of mischief in the sea of green, not unlike her father.”

Ignis rested his head on top of yours as you leaned against his shoulder. Envisioning Seraphina in his mind’s eye as you continued to describe your daughter to him.

“She has your tawny brown hair, though, it does curl like mine. That’s probably the only thing she got from me.” You continued, kissing Ignis’s jaw, “She also has your freckles, which is kinda creepy that they are in the exact same places as yours."

Tracing your finger along Ignis’s freckles along his face, moving down to the back of his neck. Ignis kissed the top of your head, pulling you and Seraphina closer to him. A small smile crept on his face as he could visualize Seraphina now.

“Whenever I see her, I see you.” You smiled up at Ignis, “She’s beautiful in every way like her father. I just hope that she gets your accent.” You joked.

“I wish I could see her.” Ignis hung his head with a sad smile. He handed off Seraphina off to you before getting up, “Best I start preparing breakfast.” He left a lingering kiss on your forehead before stepping out of the nursery.

You turned your gaze down to Seraphina, who had found her fingers once more and was desperately trying to devour her appendages. You shook your head, ridding her fingers out of the slobbery mouth. “You won’t love your father any less because he’s blind?” 

Seraphina smiled up at you, showing her two little teeth peeking through on her bottom gum. She clapped her little hands together as a shrill laugh escaped her lips. “Da!”

“I’ll take that as a yes then,” You reached for the top of Seraphina’s dresser for her teething toy that was shaped like a yellow, cartoon chocobo—courtesy of Prompto when he found out that you and Ignis were having a child. “Let’s go remind your daddy of that love.”

Seraphina gnawed at the silicone toy’s head in blissful relief to her aching gums. With the distraction you made quick work of her dirty diaper and changing her into a clean one before heading downstairs where you could already smell the intoxicating aroma of breakfast.

Ignis was slaving away at the stove. His normally styled hair fell over his eyes and with no attempt to sweep them away as he continued to work to cook breakfast. When Seraphina laid eyes on her father she threw her teether toy onto the floor. She wiggled in your arms, reaching her arms out toward Ignis. You tried your best to keep a hold of Seraphina in fears that she would fall from your arms. Seraphina struggled even more, whining that she couldn’t be free and go to Ignis.

Rolling your eyes, you set Seraphina onto the floor. Seraphina scooted across the kitchen floor in an army crawl toward Ignis. You leaned against the fridge, beaming proudly at your little girl as she finally reached Ignis.

Ignis startled when he felt a pair of little hands clawed at the hem of his pant leg, “Well hello my Darling Sunlight!” He bent down to pick up Seraphina, kissing her on the forehead before turning his attention back on the stove.

Seraphina hooked her finger on Ignis’s bottom lip right where the nick lay on his lip. A wide smile on her face, looking up at her father as if he was the world’s greatest being alive, an Astral in his own right. You only wished that Ignis could see how much love shone in Seraphina’s eyes. She didn’t see his scars, his disability. All she saw was a loving father, the first man that she will ever love.

Ignis smiled sadly as he held Seraphina on his hip. He focused on cooking as Seraphina’s little hand gently smacked his cheek, demanding attention. Her hand once again placing at his scar.

“Ignis,” You wrapped your arms around his middle, “Don’t be like that.” You cupped his cheek in your hand, turning him toward you.

Ignis took your hand in his, “I don’t know what you are implying Kitten,” He kissed your palm

“Ignis Stupeo Scientia, don’t give me that,” Your voice was stern, but no less affectionate, “Those thoughts where you think Seraphina wouldn’t love you when she understands—when she’ll learn of your—” You struggled for the right words, “No matter what, Seraphina will love you, blind or not.”

“It’s not that,” Ignis swayed lightly on his feet, “It’s that I fear that I will be lacking as a father to her.”

You remained silent, unsure of what to say, “Oh Ignis, you are a wonderful father to Seraphina.”

“I can’t see her Y/N!” Ignis turned to you, a look of full sorrow masked his face, “I won’t be able to see her walk for the first time!” His voice shook with a thousand emotions, “To see her grow up, to see her smile. To know what she truly looks like! I won’t be able to be the father she deserves if I can’t bloody see all of the milestones Seraphina will achieve in her life!”

Ignis’s bottom lip quivered as he held Seraphina tighter, tucking her head in the crook of his neck. His shoulders shook as he held in the tears that threatened to erupt.

“Oh Ignis, you are the perfect father. That I can’t imagine a more deserving father for her than you.” You covered his milky eye with your hand, allowing you to only see his closed, marred eye. “Sight or no sight. Scars or no scars, you are more than deserving to be Seraphina’s father. I thought you of all people would know how much she loves you.”

You removed your hand from his face, replacing it with Seraphina’s. Ignis flinched at her touch but didn’t pull away as he had in the past. He allowed her hand to explore his face only stopping her movements when she came across his scar. Ignis closed his eye as he placed his hand over Seraphina’s, guiding her little hand further up his scar.

He leaned his forehead against Seraphina’s, a lone tear fell from his closed eye as she continued to explore his face. Her tiny fingers dug and clawed at his scar her little face scrunched in curiosity. When her movements stopped did Ignis get nervous of what she would do next.

Ignis snapped his unmarred eye open when he heard the sweet harmony of Seraphina’s laugh. Her hands playfully slapping his cheeks as she continued to coo and cackle. Ignis couldn’t help but laugh along with his daughter. He leaned his forehead against hers feeling a weight lifting from his shoulders.

“See, I told you,” You wrapped your arms around Ignis’s middle, “Seraphina will love you no matter what.” You reached to wipe away his fallen tears before kissing his cheek.

Ignis bent down to kiss you on the lips, “Thank you.” He kissed her forehead as he held you close, “Now let’s go and eat breakfast.”

Ignis continued his cooking with Seraphina attached to his hip and you set the table. Smiles spreading across yours and Ignis’s face upon seeing Seraphina snatching the spatula from Ignis and tried her hand at cooking as well. A joyous scene, even if Ignis could not see it unfold, you knew that he was absorbing as much as he could. Storing it away in his mind as a memory. From the music of yours and Seraphina’s laugh, her tiny touches against Ignis’s skin. Sound of Seraphina munching on her food with you cooing as Seraphina placed more food on her face than her mouth. All becoming a picture in Ignis’s mind into a tender memory. One of much more to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Also had this posted on Tumblr, but decided it needed to be on this platform too! And thank you so much for your wonderful reception! I hope you all enjoy this little fluff I wrote about Ignis being a father!


End file.
